


Post-mission snuggle

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [29]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Usually, when Eggsy is on his way back from a mission, he’s all keyed-up with too much adrenaline and sleep is the last thing on his mind. But today, with his two lovers snuggling against him, staying awake is getting harder and harder.





	Post-mission snuggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts), [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/gifts).



> This is what happens when my friend ask me for some fluff to cheer them up. Aka, exactly what they asked.

Usually, when Eggsy is on his way back from a mission, he’s all keyed-up with too much adrenaline and sleep is the last thing on his mind.

Even if he’s got a flight that’s hours long, he’ll be starting on his paperwork because he simply cannot switch his brain off. Scribbling in his report is a way better distraction than staring through the window with his leg shaking.

Today however, the only reason he’s still awake is because he wants to memorize every little details of this moment. Not that he doesn’t get plenty of quiet moment with his lovers when they’re back home, but that’s exactly it. They’re usually home when it happens.

Getting to relax together like this after a hard mission, being sandwiched between Harry and Jack, their arms around his waist, with the knowledge that not only they just saved the world again but they did it together… It’s a powerful rush.

“Sleep Eggsy,” Harry whispers against his ears, not even bothering to open his eye.

He wants to explain why he isn’t snoring like Jack already is against his throat, but it’s way too much effort. The most he can manage is a small whine, but Harry knows how to decipher them by now and he chuckle lightly, lips pressing blindly against his temple.

“If you sleep, you’ll get to wake up in our arms too. That would make for a good memory too, no?”

He’s right, of course he is, and Eggsy finally closes his eyes and nuzzle his nose into Whiskey’s hair, delighted when both his lovers’ arms tighten around him.

It’s with a smile that he falls asleep.

*

When Eggsy wakes up, slowly and fighting all the way to actually stay asleep, Jack is awake and Harry is the one softly snoring in his ear.

He knows Jack is awake, because he’s the reason why he couldn’t go back to sleep, his mustache tickling as the other man leaves a trail of kisses on his throat.

He grumbles good-naturedly and tries to push him away, which would work better if he had any strength left in his arms, which he doesn’t.

“Stop,” it’s more of a whine than an actual word and Jack chuckles against his skin, worsening the ticklish sensation.

“I don’t think I will,” his lips stretches into a kiss against his skin, “you taste too good.”

“Meanie,” the word ends on a tiny yelp when Jack gives him a light bite for his cheek.

Lost into each other as they are, they don’t notice they’ve woken up Harry too, not until he sighs longsufferingly before rolling so that he’s lying half on top of Eggsy.

“You can be awake as long as you’re quiet,” the words are mumbled in his hair and Eggsy has to join Jack in his laughter, because nothing is more ridiculous than a petulant sounding Harry. Especially not when he’s not really awake yet.

He feels more than he hears Harry groans unhappily, but the sounds take a happier turn when he starts nuzzling against his throat, mirroring what Jack is doing to him.

It’s a bit of an awkward position, but Eggsy wouldn’t leave the warmth of his lovers’ arms for anything in the world.


End file.
